Protection from the Stars
by Aisha-chan
Summary: CCS/HP crossover. S+S, T+E, and others. Sakura and the rest of the CCS crew are sent to Hogwarts for the school year. Unknown to her, Sakura was sent there to protect a certain person. Can she protect him while dealing with her own troubles? R+R!
1. 1: A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. Of course you should all know that, unless you're a pathetic moron.

Author's Notes: Okay, I promise you that I am still working on my other two stories. It's just, after reading a few HP fics, I wanted to make this a CCS and HP crossover. Okay, I know that there are already several HP and CCS crossover fics out there, and I was planning on waiting, but I CAN'T! And, I noticed that most of the HP/CCS fics out there start from the fifth year, and im going to start there as well. That is because that's where the last HP book left off from, and plus, I have a few surprises up my sleeve. MWAHAHAHAHA! (Thunder and lightning in background) The gang are 15 or 16. Take your pick. Okay, read on!

Protection From the Stars

1: A New Life

Sakura leaned against the backing of her seat, sighing comfortably.

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow at her.

Eriol chatted happily towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded and agreed to Eriols statements.

Meiling glared at Kero-chan.

Kero-chan glared at Meiling.

Nakuru tortured Suppi by pulling his cheeks.

Suppi tried to fight off Nakuru.

And Yue sat in the corner of the small compartment with his wings and arms folded while he sat in mid air, indian style.

It was quite the group. Three females, two males, one it, two living stuffed animals, and an angel. Definently an odd group.

Sakura smiled as she remembered the day she had recieved her letter that had been dropped in her lap by an owl overhead.

****

Flashback

__

"Hoe?"

"What's that?" Syaoran asked, as he pointed to the letter Sakura was now holding.

"Um..." Sakura opened it, as if it was a normal letter, then read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no 

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva Mcgonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

"Hoe???" 

Sakura was even more confused.

"Owl? Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry? But im not a witch! Im a sorceress!"

"Can I see that?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, but before she could hand the letter, another letter dropped from the sky and into Syaoran's lap.

"Wha..."

Syaoran opened it and read the same thing as Sakura did. Slowly, both of them looked into eachother's eyes. Confused as hell and with questions flooding their minds like a flashflood. 

Sakura broke the contact first, and dug into the envelope and pulled out another paper. She scanned it and read off:

Different types of books, a wand, Uniforms, Cauldron, owl/cat/toad, and etc...

Finally, "I think we should go ask Eriol what's going on."

Syaoran was just as confused as Sakura, but as far as being a guy, he had protested. It was the guy thing to do. If you're confused or lost, you don't ask for help.

"But Syaoran..." Sakura whined, giving him puppy eyes.

And thankfully to Syaoran's secret love for Sakura, he had given in. Then, both headed from the park towards Eriol's house/mansion.

When they had made it to Eriol's, ready to bombard him with question on top of question, he placed a hand up, already knowing what they were going to ask.

"I know what you're going to ask, and I know that you're confused, but let me explain. First, why don't we go inside for some tea, then i'll explain what's going on, and answer all of your questions."

Once inside, Sakura was surprised to see Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinal Sun, Tomoyo, and Meiling there. They all looked up to see who had entered, except for Yue, who just sat in mid air with his eyes closed, and arms and legs crossed.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said in surprise, as she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?"

Tomoyo smiled. "The same reason you're here!"

****

End Flashback

Eriol had taken the liberty of explaining to them what was going on, and what owls, and the such were.

Then, she remembered how they fussed about 'Platform 9 and three-quarters'. 

Eriol tried to explain to them what it was, and how to get there, but they rest of the group was up in a ruckuss.

Syaoran was arguing and glaring at Kero, and Meiling was trying to stop her cousin from ripping Kero's head off, even though it wasn't such a bad idea. And Nakuru was fighting with Suppi, while Sakura was trying to keep Kero calm, and Tomoyo stood off to the side, watching with worry, while Yue had already gone throught the barrier.

It took ten minutes before Eriol had had enough. He then used a silencing spell on all of them.

They all looked confused before realizing that Eriol had placed a spell on them.

He then walked into the middle of the group and smiled.

****

Flashback

__

"Now that I have all of your attention here, I'd like to explain about platform Nine and Three-quarters. If any of you were paying attention earlier, you would of noticed that Yue had went into platform Nine and Three-quarters. The platform was built hidden so that muggles wouldn't be able to find it and enter. Of course, there's been a few incidents, but they've been taken care of. Now, platform nine and three-quarters is behind me. It may look like a normal brick wall, but that's the illusion of it. To get to Platform Nine and Three-quarters, you must walk 'into' the wall."

The group gave him a confused look. Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

Eriol grinned at Syaoran, causing Syaoran to glare more fiercly at him.

"Now, i'll demonstrate. After I go in, I want all of you to follow suit. Unless you don't want that silencing spell removed. Now, any objections?" Eriol asked, even though he knew that none of them could talk.

"Good. Now, watch carefully!"

Eriol calmly walked towards the brick looking barrier, and before he went in, took a look around for any prying muggle eyes, then, with his back to it, waved to the group, and took a step backwards, and disappeared out of sight.

The group stood there, gaping with their mouths wide open.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, and tried to ask or tell her something, but nothing came out. She frowned, and deciding that she would be the first to go in, she grabbed the hovering Kero with one hand, and her luggage with the other, and ran towards the wall.

The group stood in silence and fear, as they watched Sakura make a mad dash towards the wall, and to their surprise, she went through it. So it wasn't one of Eriol's tricks, Syaoran thought.

Then, one by one, the group went into the wall. 

****

End Flashback

But before that was Diagon Ally.

****

Flashback

__

After they bought their books, they all headed for Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Most of the group was surprised at how old the shop was. And inside, there were boxes on top of boxes, stacked from the floor to the ceiling. They noticed a little old man in the back, shuffling around.

"Excuse me sir, but we're here to buy some wands."

The little old man turned to face them, then smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you! At first I thought you were the same rift-raft that had came here earlier. Sure glad you're not! They were a bunch of fifth year trouble makers. Came in here, asking for new wands. And when I had finally found what they asked for, I came back to find them opening box after box. Set me in a foul mood, really." the little man said, as he searched his desk for his tape measure. 

When he had finally found it, he headed towards the nearest person. Syaoran.

"Okay, what hand do you use most?"

"Right."

"Okay, then hold your arm out for me."

Syaoran obeyed and lifted his arm.

Mr. Ollivander started to measure his arm length, the height of his shoulder to the floor, and etc. 

Finally, after measuring Syaoran, Mr. Ollivander released the tape Measure, and it headed for Meiling next, as Mr. ollivander headed towards a shelf filled with dozens of black boxes.

"Hmm... let's see. How about this..."

Mr. Olivander pulled a box off the shelf and brought it to Syaoran.

"Here." Mr. Olivander handed Syaoran a wand.

"Holly and Dragon Heartstring. Try it. Give it a wave!"

Syaoran flicked his wrist and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander immediately grabbed it and placed it back into it's box and grabbed the next.

"Here, try this one."

Syaoran gave another flick of his wrist, nothing again. It was the third time before he finally got the one that was meant to be his. A flick of his wrist and the tip started to glow a golden color. It was Birch with a Phoenix Feather.

"Good! Now, your turn little missy." Mr. Ollivander said, as he moved towards Meiling.

Meiling frowned when Mr. Ollivander called her 'little missy', but kept quiet.

It only took one try before Meiling had her wand. It was Oak with a Dragon Heartstring. Meiling was quite proud of her new wand. As soon as she gave it a swish, it howled an ear piercing screech. Everybody covered their ears.

Next was Tomoyo. It took her three tries as well, till she had finally found the perfect wand. Maple with Unicorn hair. When she gave hers a flick, it played a small musical tune. Everybody gave a blissful sigh, with the exception of Yue.

Then it was Eriol's turn.

Mr. Ollivander walked up to him, squinted his eyes, then said, "You seem familiar. I never forget a face. Um..."

"Yes, we've met before, or my incarnation did anyways."

"Incarnation? Wait, you're... you're... Clow Reed! How could I have forgotten?! Well, welcome back Mr. Reed!"

Eriol chuckled. "It's Hiiragizawa now." "Hiiragizawa eh? Well, it's good to see you again! How long has it been? One hundred, two hundred years?"

"Four to be exact." Eriol smirked. 

"Four hundred years?!" Mr. Ollivander slapped his hand against his head. "Well, I assume that you need a new wand, correct?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Eriol gave a curt nod of the head.

"Well, let's see here.... ah, here we go! Try this. It's the brother to your old one. Surprised that I haven't sold it yet!"

Eriol gave it a swish, and a few sparks flew out of the end. 

"Good! That one there's a good one too. Beechwood with Dragons Heartstring."

Mr. Ollivander walked up to Yue.

"Ah, Mr. Yue. Haven't seen you since, well, since I've last seen Clow! Im guessing that you're still overprotective of Clow, aren't ya?"

"No. I have a new master now."

"New master? Where is he? Aren't you suppose to be protectin him or somethin like that?"

Eriol smiled. "This, is Yue's new master. Meet Sakura Kinomoto." Eriol introduced.

Mr. Ollivander gave her a look over. "Young missy, aren't ya?" Sakura blushed. "Actually, im not Yue's master. I don't give him orders. Even though he's my guardian, we're just friends."

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Of course you are! Now, Yue, do you need a new wand as well?" 

"No. I still have my old one."

"Okay then. Moving on." He walked up to Nakuru.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, as he started to take a few measurements.

"Akizuki Nakuru! But my real name's Ruby Moon!" she said, genkily as she bounced around.

"Hold still please." Nakuru froze.

"Okay, let's get you a wand to try." 

It took Nakuru Five tries before she found the perfect wand. It was Willow with Unicorn's hair.

"Oooo..." Nakuru droned.

Mr. Ollivander came up to the two fighting guardians, Suppi and Kero.

"What are these things?" he asked, as he stared at them.

Eriol smiled. "Those two are Keroberos and Spinal Sun."

"Hm, I remember Keroberos, but not in this form, but I don't recognize the other."

"The other is my new guardian, Spinal Sun. My other guardian is Nakuru here, since Keroberos and Yue now serve under Sakura."

Mr. Ollivander nodded in understanding, then walked up to Sakura.

"Okay Ms. Kinomoto. Let's get your measurements."

It took Sakura fifteen tries, before they finally found a wand for her.

When she gave her's a swing, it shot Fire out, causing everybody to jump. It was Cherry with Phoenix Feather.

Finally, they had all bought their wands, and made their way towards the pet shop.

At the pet shop, everybody bought owls. Eriol bought an unusual black owl, Tomoyo bought a snowy white owl, Syaoran bought a grey owl, Sakura another white, Meiling a Grey, and Nakuru brown. Yue, Kero, and Suppi didn't want one, or even see the point of them getting one.

****

End Flashback

The last few days had been hectic, but fun. Very. Sakura had even gotten over the fact that there were trolls over at the Gringotts bank that gave her scowls, and made her want to cower behind Syaoran forever. 

Just then, Yue heard footsteps, and decided to sit on something solid instead of air.

The compartment door slid open, and a woman with a cart filled with all sorts of sweets stood there.

"Hello there, Im just comin around, if any of you want to buy anything to snack on during the trip."

She smiled even more when Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meiling, Eriol, and Nakuru started to dig into their pockets. It was a bit hard to move around because the compartment was packed full with all of them crammed in there. After a few minutes, they all managed to pull out some cash, and bought some candy. But as for Nakuru, she didn't buy some candy, she bought A LOT of candy. She tried to get Suppi to eat some, but he refused and sat on Eriol's lap. She then tried to shove some down Yue's throat. He wasn't happy at all, and had a pleading look in his eyes towards Eriol and Sakura.

"Um, Nakuru, I think Yue wants to be left alone..." Sakura said, slowly.

Nakuru looked at her, then at Yue, then her, then Yue, then she smiled.

"Okay Sakura."

Yue silently thanked Sakura, and Sakura beamed at him. Yue was Sakura's guardian, but she had to protect him as well sometimes. Especially from Nakuru's hands.

The ride went smoothly during the rest of the trip. Nakuru and Suppi had fallen asleep from spending most of their energy earlier during the day, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura had fallen asleep, Syaoran was on the verge of sleep himself, Eriol was reading a book on spells, Kero laid next to Eriol, rubbing his belly from too much candy, and Yue was meditating while sitting in mid air. At last, the compartment was quiet.

Just then, the train jerked, causing every body except Yue to fall over, wake up, and complain. Eriol was slightly an exception as well. 

"What's going on?!" Meiling asked as she frantically searched for something to hold onto. 

Eriol just smiled and calmly answered, We've arrived at Hogwarts. But, I wonder why the train gave such a jerk. It's usually smooth when it stops. Well, let's gather our things, and get ready to exit the train."

Everybody started to gather their things and cleaned themselves up and disposing of their candy trash.

"Um, but I think it would be wise that we change into our robes now. If you don't mind girls, there's more guys here, and I think it would be less of a hassle if you went to the compartment next to us to change."

The girls reluctantly agreed and headed out for so the boys could change and they could change. It only took both boys and girl about five minutes to change, and before they knew it, they were all back into the same compartment.

"Now, I know it's a bit hard for you, but try and speak english." Eriol stated.

Sakura shuffled her feet.

"Um... I don't know english..."

Eriol smiled. "I kinda guessed you wouldn't. That's why I had been reading that spell book. The spell I was looking for seemed to have slipped my mind. But now, I have recalled it, and I positive it'll help you."

"What spell?"

Eriol now had everybody's attention.

Eriol pulled out his wand, and even though he wasn't supposed to use magic out of school, he had a good reason.

Quietly under his breath, he chanted a few things and then, silvery and black sparkles flew out of the end of his wand, and landed on just about everybody in the room. 

Once the spell was cast, Eriol looked up and smiled.

"I decided it would be a lot easier if I had cast the spell on everybody. Although it does have a few side-effects, Im sure it wont bother you much."

Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"What side-effects?!"

Eriol chuckled. "The side-effects are only temporary. It only lasts for about a week or so."

"And what IS the side-effect?" Meiling asked.

"During the week, you should be feeling slightly light headed, sleepy, or something along those lines."

"Hoe...."

"Don't worry Sakura, I doubt it'll effect you at all, since you tend to sleep during class anyways."

"HOE....."

****

Later...

Everybody had finally exited among the last to exit the train, since they were seated in the back of the train.

"Now, to make things easier, I believe that we will be traveling with the first years, after all, we need to be sorted.

"Sorted?" Tomoyo said, in confusion.

Eriol only smiled at her. "You'll see." 

Everybody watched as the older kids headed in a different direction, while the younger ones stood in confusion.

"You know, we're lucky to actually be going into the fifth year with the rest of our age group when we should actually be going into the first year. After all, we are beginners. Well, the rest of you are."

That earned him a glare from everybody, even the guardians. Eriol just sweatdropped.

"Um, oh, this way, I believe."

They all followed Eriol towards a big man.

"Okay, all firs' years here! Is that all of em'? Good. Okay! Now, no more'n four to a boat."

"Who's that guy?" Meiling asked, as she pointed to Hagrid.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. Don't worry, he might seem dangerous, but actually, he wouldn't harm a fly, unless he had a good reason to."

"Okay, everybody in? Good! Now - FORWARD!"

The group had been divided into fours and fives into different boats.

Sakura with Syaoran, Yue, Meiling, and Kero stayed in his small form. In the other boat was Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Suppi, who also chose to stay in his smaller form.

Then, suddenly, the boats gave a jerk, and automatically started forward, towards the castle in front of them.

Sakura immediately grabbed onto Syaoran's arm when the boat gave a jerk, afraid that she'd be dumped out if she didn't hang onto someone.

Syaoran on the other hand had turned beet red. He wasn't expecting this, and the suddenness of her actions made him blush. But, secretly, he didn't mind, and he liked it. It was kinda nice to have her close.

"Hoe? Are you alright Syaoran? You're all red. Are you sick again?"

Sick, again?

"Ah, no! Im fine! Perfectly fine!" It sounded as if he was going through puberty.

"Are you sure? And do you have a sore throat? You sound funny."

"Ah, you're just hearing things! That's all! Heh heh..."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and slowly loosened her grip, much to Syaoran disappointment. 

"Head's down!" Hagrid yelled, as they reached the cliffs.

Everybody ducked, as they went through an ivy curtain and headed beneath the castle.

Once inside, everybody sat up straight, and the boats came to a stop.

Slowly, everybody shuffled out the boats, while Hagrid checked the boats for any possessions left behind.

Then, they all came to some stone steps and followed them up. Once at the top, they all stopped at a pair of large oak doors.

Hagrid made his way up and through the students till he was at the top.

Taking a few breathers, then, he lifted his large fist and knocked on the door.

*CREAK*

The large door opened, and a woman with jet black hair, and green robes stood there.

She smiled kindly at Hagrid and said, "Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

**__**

CONTINUED....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's the first chapter for ya. I had LOTS of fun writing this! Anyways, i'll post the next chapter VERY soon, because im excited and dying with anticipation to pull out a few of my schemes! MWAHAHAHA! I might place my other stories on hold, or at least one of them. Also, I just want to make this clear, you wont be seeing any of Yukito in this fic, because I had him and Yue separate, so that way, Touya could be with Yukito, and Yue with his mistress. And for those who didn't have the slightest clue as to who those troublemakers were over at the wand shop, it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Of course. And who is the mysterious Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher??? I KNOW! BUT YOU DON'T! And no, it's not Kaho. It'll be a REAL surprise! Hee hee. And yes, I know that the flashbacks are backwards. I placed them like that on purpose. Well, please R+R!!! 

PS.

I wont be starting anymore stories till I finish at least one of these. Don't forget to R+R! And it gets a LOT more interesting during the next chapter! ^.^


	2. 2: Sorting, New People, and First Days o...

Author's Notes: In this chapter, find out who goes into whose house, and who the mysterious Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is! (And boy, you're gonna be surprised!) Also, find out how the first couple of days of school go! And what our heroes think of Malfoy and his gang, and what Malfoy and his gang think of the CCS crew! And our crew meets Harry Potter and his friends! And where did those flowers come from? Sakura's admirer! But who could that be?! (Admirer might be later though. Next chapter, or the one after that.)

Also, after this, im gonna write another HP fic. But maybe HP+SK. And after that, DM+SK. MWAHAHAHAHA! PS. This fic is based on S+S. So you wont be seeing lots of other characters interacting, unless with S+S. And without S+S will we more less.

Protection From the Stars

2: Sorting, New People, and First Days of School!

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

The witchly woman led the students into a hall by themselves. The hall was large enough to fit a two story house in it!

The witch turned to the first years.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Nakuru, and Yue felt awkward. They all towered over all the first years heads, which received them a few odd glances from the younger students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years! Before you are seated, you must first go through the sorting process. This is where you will be divided into different houses by thoughts, talents, strong points, and weak points. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and all have housed many magnificent wizards and witches in the past along with a wonderful history to each house. 

Once you have been sorted, the people in your houses will become your families. You will attend classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitories, and spend your free time in your House common room. 

Also, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points. And any rule-breaking will exceed in deducting points. At the end of the year, the points of your house will be totaled up to determine which house earns the house cup. Winning the cup is a great honor, and I hope that all of you will be credited for your house's winning."

She paused to let her words sink in.

"Well, I must leave, but I will return shortly. During that time, I suggest that you smarten yourselves up."

Then, as soon as she had appeared, she disappeared.

The room erupted in chatter amongst the students, all discussing their plans for the year, about what houses they wanted to be in or hoped not to be in, about their excitement, or fright, and older and younger siblings that were attending the school or were going to.

Sakura and the others had decided to break away from the group of younger kids, and had isolated themselves in a corner.

"I don't like the sound of the years schedule." Sakura said.

"It's like being caged! And plus, what sports are there here?! I mean, I bet they don't even have cheerleading here!" she continued to whine.

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. Just because they don't have cheerleading doesn't mean that you wont have fun. And yes, they do have a sport, but sadly, only one. But the sport is quite challenging though! And I think you'll find it quite exhilarating."

Syaoran listened, a bit interested, but he wouldn't admit it. Whatever that sport was, he hoped it had something to do with martial arts.

As for Tomoyo, stars gleamed in her eyes. She could imagine it now, Sakura doing something fantastic in colorful outfits designed by Tomoyo herself. Doing flips, twirling her star staff, calling a card out, oh, it was exciting just thinking about it!

Finally, Kero and Suppi popped their heads out Sakura and Eriol's robes. When they first saw each other, they shot glares at one another.

Nakuru on the other hand continued to jabber on and on to Yue about Hogwarts and what she was planning to do, and asked if he wanted to help. He of course ignored her question, that is, till she continued to ask it over and over like Bart Simpson. (AN: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?) After taking as much as he could, he simply said, "I'll consider your offer." Causing Nakuru to jump in joy and hug him, much to his displeasure.

While all of this was going on, Meiling stood off by herself, thinking.

'I thought that I never had magic. And now, here I am, standing here in a school of magic all around me. But now im not too sure about it. What if I get sent into a house without the others? What if im sent to a house all by myself with nobody I know?' 

Meiling continued her mental fight. And it got grimmer by the thought. And all she was doing was digging a hole that she couldn't get out of.

Finally, the hall quieted once again then shrieks started to erupt from some of the girls, causing Sakura and the gang to turn to see what the commotion was.

All the color drained from Sakura's face and she pointed towards the ceiling and started stuttering, "G-G-G-Ghosts!"

She stumbled back as they came closer, and she tripped over her own feet and crashed into a suit of armor behind her with a loud *CRASH* and *CLANG*! Causing the eyes of both the ghosts and students to turn and look towards her.

After collecting every gaze in the hall, she saw the ghosts coming closer to her. She went as pale as snow itself as she tried to back away from the ghosts, pushing herself up against the wall.

A friendly, nearly head-less ghost, floated up to her, with a smile stretched all the way across his face. But before he could come close enough to introduce himself, another ghost poked it's head out from the wall above Sakura's head. It had a mischievous grin plastered onto it's face as as it brought it's arms out, and then pulled on it's face before dropping in front of her, going, "BOO!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura shrieked as she reached for her key around her neck, causing Syaoran and Eriol to shout, "Don't Sakura!" as they rushed to her, restraining her from doing something that she would regret.

She fought and squirmed in their grips as they held her down, and tears started to build up, but didn't spill. After a minute or so she had calmed down, and a loud roaring voice boomed throughout the hall.

"PEEVES!!!" It was the Bloody Barron.

As soon as Peeves heard his name from the Bloody Barron, the smirk on his face faded, and, before he left, he gave Sakura a lop-sided grin, before going right through her and disappearing into the wall behind her.

Sakura was now shaking like a leaf on a windy day. When Peeves had passed through her, it felt like an icy draft going right through her.

Syaoran and Eriol helped her up from her seat on the floor, but all eyes still remained on her.

Eriol sighed. He should of warned Sakura of the ghosts before hand, but it seemed to have slipped his mind. He sighed as he pulled his wand out and gave it a tap or two on his hand before walking over and taping the disassembled suit of armor, and before all of their eyes, it all flew back into place, as if it never happened.

The ghosts gave him a few quirked eyebrows, and lots of the first year girls sighed in envy, the ghosts now forgotten.

"It's all right Sakura, they can't hurt you physically." Eriol said, in reassurance.

Sakura gave him a shaky nod of understanding. Even though she still didn't like ghost.

The nearly head-less ghost had retreated back to the group of ghosts above the bunch of first years and soon to be fifth years. And quickly the ghosts had headed to the great hall, except for the Bloody Barron who went after Peeves, the Poltergeist.

Then, the large doors swung open, and there stood Professor McGonagall, with a stern look planted on her face, replacing the happy face from earlier.

"Okay, everybody form a line. The sorting's about to start." 

But before Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Nakuru, and Yue could line up as well, Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"I would like you to wait here till the first years are sorted. Then, i'll come for you. And as for you and you, I want you to come with me." she said, pointing to Yue and Nakuru. And as she turned to walk away, she paused and looked back at the group. "And you also, both of you." she said, sternly as she pointed to Sakura's and Eriol's cloaks. Kero and Suppi emerged with frowns.

Yue silently asked Sakura with his eyes if he should go. Sakura shakily nodded with a small smile, and Yue reluctantly went.

Then, the large oak door slammed shut.

The group was left silent as they stared at the door where their guardians had just exited.

"Well, that was... unexpected." Eriol stated.

They all nodded in agreement. Then, "SLYTHERIN!" could be heard from the other side of the door.

To break the silence, Eriol spoke up, "Well, I guess it wont be long now before it's our turn." he said, with a grin.

As they waited, they heard the same voice shout out Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin many times before Professor McGonagall returned.

"The sorting is almost over. Oh, and don't worry about your friends. They're waiting out in the hall for you as of this moment. Now, we just have to wait for the cue, then you'll all go out and get sorted. Okay, line up in Alphabetical order."

The group shuffled around, and in a few minutes, they were all in order. Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura Kinomoto, then Li Meiling and Li Syaoran.

Just then, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! But, before we begin our banquet, I would like to announce that this year we will be having a couple of new special students join us and will be enrolling in the fifth year!"

Sakura and the rest of them, except Eriol, felt nervous.

'Keep calm Sakura. Just think of it as a play! You've been in front of large audiences before, so why get stage fright now?'

'I can do this. It's just like one of my choir contests!' Tomoyo thought, and as she thought this, her fears faded.

Meiling huffed out her chest.

"Nothing to it! A-All I have to do is walk out there and... and... what are we doing?" she asked, cluelessly.

Syaoran just sighed while Eriol smiled.

"Now, when I call your name, I want you to sit on the stool, and place that hat on your head? Understood?"

They all nodded silently. 

"Good, now let's go."

Everybody felt slightly nervous, even Eriol, but for Eriol it quickly disappeared as one of his famous smiles plastered itself on his face.

The Great Hall fell silent as they all watched in eagerness.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nervously made her way towards the stool. Stage fright started to kick in into her system.

She took a deep breath before elegantly seating herself on the stool and placing the hat on her head.

"Hmm... I see a very bright future for you, young witch. Very intelligent, and cunning too. But there is a softness that overpowers the cunning part of you. Ah, I know the perfect place for you!" it whispered into her ear.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tomoyo smiled happily as she trotted towards the table. She noticed small suppi sitting next to his dinner plate, looking directly at her with a small grin. At least she wouldn't be alone.

Everybody at the Hufflepuff table broke out into an applause before they were silenced by a sharp look from Professor McGonagall.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

Eriol calmly stepped forward, and sat on the stool and placed the hat on.

"Haven't seen you around for several hundreds of years Clow. So, decided to reincarnate yourself, eh?"

'Of course. I had to help my dear descendants along their path to their destines.' Eriol thought back.

"Well, let's see what's in that head of yours. Hmm... almost the same as I remember. Well, let's place you into your same house. Shall we?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Eriol smirked as he noticed his two familiar faces at his table. Yue and Nakuru. 

The people at the Ravenclaw gave a round of applause also, but had stopped quickly after, not wanting to be told to stop from Professor McGonagall.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

Sakura started to count inside of her head as she stiffly made her way towards the stool. It was exciting, but scary also.

She nervously sat and placed the hat on her head.

"Now what have we here? The most powerful Sorceress of all time? I've heard Dumbledore mumble about this once or twice."

This caused Sakura to turn red.

"Slytherin would suit your amazing power and help you develop it."

Sakura looked towards the Slytherin table.

'No, please don't!' she thought, as she looked at their unpleasant faces. The way the stared at her gave her the chills.

"You're a tough one. Aren't you? Very talented, just like your friend. Smart also. But not as cunning as her. Not cunning at all. But with some schooling, you could become even greater than you are now. Are you sure not Slytherin?"

'Of course im sure!'

The hall waited with anticipation, waiting eagerly to find out which house she was supposed to be assigned to. This was the longest a person had ever sat on the stool.

Then, the hall echoed the word, "GRYFFINDOR!" from the sorting hat.

The Gryffindor table cheered happily.

As Sakura hopped off of the stool, the tension finally gone, she spotted Kero already at her table, sitting ON the table in his small form, grinning straight at her.

"Li, Meiling."

Meiling squared her shoulders and held her head high as she made her way towards the stool and hat. She wasn't about to show her fear. Never. Once she had reached them, she hopped onto the stool and jerked the hat on.

"Ouch. Careful, im not as new as I used to be!" the hat said, quietly.

'Sorry.'

"Well, let's see what we have here. Ah, I see a bright future for you as well. Strong physically and mentally. Cunning, smart, a bit overprotective as well, and slightly childish."

Meiling puffed her cheeks in anger, earning herself several stares from the young witches and wizards.

"The only place I think would suit you would be..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Meiling hopped off of the chair and slightly more carefully that when she placed it on, placed it down.

Once again, the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. Meiling felt happy for once.

"And Li, Syaoran."

Syaoran walked up and sat down on the chair calmly and jammed the hat onto his head, just as hard as Meiling.

"Geez, you and your cousin are almost the same. Well, let me see what's in that brain of yours."

Syaoran grumbled a few curse words in Chinese and complaints about not having any privacy.

"Hmm... yes, lots of magic in you. Strength as well. Very smart, and athletic. What's this? Fear?"

While Syaoran waited, he glared at all of the students that were staring at him with one of his death glares.

"Ah, I see. This fear is for a good cause. Well then..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Syaoran slipped off of the stool and gently set the hat down and headed towards the Gryffindor table. His mood higher than before, but when he spotted the stuffed animal, he frowned. Chatter started to rise among the students.

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and stool, and that's when Professor Dumbledore stood and held his hands up to gather everybody's attention.

"And I have one more last announcement to make."

He dropped his hands.

"As for those who are wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, I'd like to introduce you to Akizuki Nakuru."

Nakuru waved her hand to everybody as she 'hopped' out of her seat at the Ravenclaw Table and pranced up to the head table to a seat that was reserved just for her. 

Whispers spread throughout the great hall as they all watched her genkily hop in her seat next to Dumbledore. 

Even Eriol was caught off guard. Why wasn't he informed of this? 

Eriol shrugged it off as he placed a smile on his face, happy for his Moon guardian.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

The plates at every table started to fill up with all sorts of different kinds of exotic foods that Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, or any of the guardians had never seen before.

Kero dug into his plate as if it was his last supper, shoveling all sorts of food into his face, while across the room, Suppi stared at his plate and quirked an eyebrow.

Slowly, he picked up a round ball of dough looking stuff with his small purplish-blue paw. Sniffed it a few time, before taking a small nibble. He grinned. This stuff was good! A lot better than he expected!

Yue on the other hand sat there with his wings folded and arms crossed, and stared at his food.

Deciding on a sandwich, he picked it up and took a bite out of it. Deciding to not be wasteful, he finished what was on his plate, and ate nothing more.

Now, as for Nakuru, she sat there talking with Dumbledore, eating with her mouth full of food. Dumbledore nodded, smiled, and talked with Nakuru, welcoming her to Hogwarts. Both enjoying themselves very much.

Snape, the Potions master, sat at the end, with black greasy hair and dark eyes with a hooked nose and glared at Nakuru. Once again, he failed to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

Nakuru, feeling a glare bore into the back of head turned to face him, and gave him her meanest glare she could muster. On the inside, she was laughing. 'Ha! Take that, you greaseball!' she thought, before turning back to Dumbledore and continuing where she had left off.

At the Hufflepuff table, Tomoyo and Meiling chatted quietly with each other while Suppi joined in the conversation ever once in a while. Both discussing their thoughts of the school so far. Both excited that they had magic.

At the Ravenclaw Table, Eriol talked with, or tried to talk with Yue. Yue only nodded, and answered with short answers.

But at the Gryffindor table....

Sakura looked around. The only people she recognized was Syaoran, and Kero, who was actually a magical creature.

Just then, a boy turned towards them and introduced himself and his friends.

"Hello. So, I hear that you and you friends are from Japan." the boy with red hair and freckles said, as he directed the question towards Sakura and Syaoran.

They both nodded.

"I heard it from my older brothers. Fred and George. Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name's Ron Weasley. This is my friend Hermione Granger, and of course, you should know him. He's known all over."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Sorry, but we don't know..."

Ron gapped. 

"You mean, you don't the boy who survived you-know-who?! That's Harry Potter!"

"Potter... Potter... Doesn't ring a bell." Syaoran said.

Ron slapped his forehead. "You don't know Harry Potter?! Everybody knows him! He's a legend!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders.

"They don't know, okay? Doesn't mean you have to go ballistic on them."

"Sorry." Ron apologized.

"It's okay." Sakura said. "Um, could we continue this later? In the common room or something?" she asked, as she looked around nervously as a few people continued to stare.

Turning back to her food, she sensed something up above her. Looking up, she clamped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screeching as her face paled once again.

It was nearly head-less Nick right above her.

He turned towards her then grinned.

"Sorry about earlier. Peeves is like that. Im surprised we haven't kicked him out yet. Anyways, im Nearly Headless Nick. That's what everybody calls me because of how I died. See?" he stated, pulling his head off of his shoulder, only connected by a small piece of skin.

Sakura looked down at her lap, trying to suppress a scream and hurling her dinner up. Not to mention fainting.

Her eyes started to water as some of her food came up, burning, but she forced it back down. Later, she was going to puke her guts out in the bathroom. Hopefully she could hold down her dinner till then.

Syaoran watched Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of the ghost hovering right above the table, then clamp her hands over her mouth. He then saw the ghost almost literally pull it's own head off, causing Sakura to look down as she turned from white to green. Just watching this made his stomach lurch.

"Um..." he said, getting the ghosts attention.

Syaoran beckoned him forward and the ghost came closer.

"Um, my friend there is afraid of ghosts. And, what you're doing is not only scaring her, but making her sick. So, um, could you please stop?"

The ghost looked at him, then asked, "Why is she afraid? Im not going to do anything to her."

"Yeah, I know, I don't know if she does, but when she was younger, her brother used to tell her about how he could see ghosts, and sometimes he would see them with arms and legs broken off or parts of their heads cut off. She hasn't gotten over that..."

"Oh... I see. I think i'll go talk with Dumbledore and that new teacher then." he floated off, dejectedly.

Syaoran felt a bit bad for doing that, but something had to be done, and he didn't think that speaking with Sakura right now was a good idea.

After dinner, the young wizards and witches chatted among themselves, and the room was getting quite loud. That's when Dumbledore stood once again, and the hall slowly began to drain of all of the noise.

Tapping his wand a few times, causing a long lace of golden ribbon to fly out and above the students heads.

"Everybody pick your favorite tune and let's go!"

All of a sudden, the room had burst into different chords and tunes as they all sang the school anthem. 

Syaoran and Sakura looked around, wondering why it sounded so terrible, then they realized they were supposed to be singing as well. 

Syaoran mumbled the school anthem, finding it hard to choose a tune, since after all, he wasn't the one that took choir lessons. That was Tomoyo. He took a side glance at Sakura and noticed her struggling to sing while trying to keep her food down. She still hadn't gotten over that ghost incident, yet.

Once the song had ended, with the Weasley twins finishing it, as always, Dumbledore sighed in happiness. To him, the music was wonderful, but to the CCS gang, it sounded like crap.

"Well, off to bed all of you! First day starts tomorrow!"

Everybody started to head towards their dormitories. Sakura and Syaoran just followed a fellow Gryffindor, unsure of where the dormitory was located.

****

Dormitories....

A Prefect led the Gryffindor group to the Gryffindor House. Once they had reached the fat lady, everybody became quiet to hear the password. Sakura and Syaoran just kept quiet, unsure of what was going on.

"Password?"

"Whiskey-Wallop."

Then, the picture with the fat lady swung open.

Everybody crowded into the common room, while Sakura and Syaoran lagged behind.

"Are you all right now?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded.

"But my stomachs lurching. I don't think I can hold it next time."

"Sakura... I think you're going to have to get used to it, otherwise you'll be loosing your lunch just about everyday."

"E-Everyday?!" Sakura turned slightly blue.

Syaoran smirked on the inside. 'I wonder what color she's going to turn next.'

"You mean that there are g-ghosts everywhere?!"

Syaoran nodded. Eriol had forgotten to mention it, but during their stay in England, over at Hiiragizawa's old house, and after shopping in Diagon Ally, he had decided to read a book or two to dwindle the time down while he waited.

Inside, most of everyone had retired and headed off for bed, but five people stayed behind. And they were Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

They reintroduced themselves.

"Okay, let's start over. My names Ron."

"Hermione."

"And Harry."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"Im Sakura Kinomoto."

"And im Syaoran Li."

They bowed after saying their names, giving the rest of the group a confused look.

"Um... oh. So, you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Ron asked.

Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads in a negative.

"Oh..."

Hermione laughed before saying, "For once Harry, I think you wont be goggled at like an animal in a cage."

Harry frowned at this statement.

"Anyways, what part of Japan are you from?" Harry asked.

Sakura smiled. "We're from Tomeda, Japan. Syaoran came here from there as well, but his original home is in Hong Kong, China."

"So, what kind of magical schools did you two attend?" Harry asked, as curious as hell.

"Oh, we didn't. This is our first time in a school like this. Before, we just attended er.... a Muggle school." Sakura answered, figuring Syaoran didn't want to talk much, because he headed for bed.

The three stood gaping. Hermione was the first to recover.

"That's odd. Never once, has Hogwarts ever accepted students into the fifth year with out being an exchange student from a different magical school like this. I don't know how long you're going to last this year because of your lack of schooling..."

Ron nudged her.

"Hey, they'll do fine. Otherwise, I don't think Dumbledore would of accepted them into the fifth year."

Harry nodded, "Im positive you'll do fine. You must be extremely strong to be able to just enter the fifth year." Hermione mumbled, "It could of been for a different reason." under her breath.

Sakura blushed at his complement. Syaoran would of killed Harry right then and there if he saw Sakura blush. He didn't mind people flattering Sakura, but when it came to guys, Syaoran just got the wrong idea.

Harry didn't know how right he was. Because right before him stood the most powerful Sorceress during his time. And most likely as strong or even stronger than Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"Um, anyways, who is You-Know-Who? I heard Ron say that at the table earlier."

"Oh, I was talking about the greatest Dark Wizard of our time."

"He means Lord Voldemort." Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron stared at him with a horrified look. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Harry didn't really care about saying his name or not.

"What's wrong? Why did you go stiff when he said, 'Voldemort'?" Sakura asked.

Ron went stiffer.

"You're not supposed to say that name!"

"Why?"

"Well... You just don't!"

Sakura was confused, but nodded. Hermione just sighed.

"What class do we have first tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Well, this is how it goes. We got classes on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. We get Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. We have two classes a day, and usually they pile homework on us after every lesson. That's what the weekends were made for. Homework." Ron said casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. It's not as bad as he makes it sound."

"But it really is that bad!" Ron protested.

"No it's not."

"Plus you get summer homework!" Ron added, quickly.

Sakura nodded. She didn't mind Summer Homework. She had it every year. But Ron seemed to think differently.

"What's our first class?"

"History of Magic with the Ravenclaw's."

Ron and Harry groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, still confused.

"It's the most boring class we have. All we do is take notes and quizzes, and tests." Harry stated.

"And next tomorrow is Divination with the Hufflepuffs."

Harry sighed. "Just the thing I needed to start my week off with. At least it's not Snape."

"What's wrong with Divination? And what's a Snape?"

They all laughed lightly except Sakura, who was still in the dark about these things.

"Divination is the second most boring class. Plus, Professor Trelawney is just an old fraud. She continually predicts my death every year, but nothing's happened yet. And as for Snape. That's a person. He's the Potion's master. He's always trying to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot. We've also heard that he used to be in cahoots with the Dark Wizard, Voldemort."

"Erk..." Ron said, when you-know-who's name popped up.

"Oh."

"And Snape hates Gryffindors. So stay away from him. He's always looking for a reason to deduct points from Gryffindor or get one of us expelled or catch us doing something against the rules. He also favors the Slytherin's. Especially Draco Malfoy. The sleaziest fifth year here in the school. Stay away from him."

Sakura nodded. A bad impression imprinted on the name 'Snape' imbedded in her mind, not to mention Draco's profile. Even though she didn't know what they looked like.

"We have him on Tuesday along with Herbology. But don't worry." Hermione added.

Silence filled the room as Sakura tried to take in everything they had just said. Then...

"Do you know how to play Quidditch?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

"What's Quidditch?"

Harry frowned. "You mean you've never heard of Quidditch before?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'll show you how to play sometime during the weekend. Maybe your friend will want to join you?"

"Syaoran?"

Ron and Harry nodded while Hermione sighed. 'That's all they ever think about. Quidditch this Quidditch that.' she thought, bitterly.

"Im going to bed." Hermione stated, leaving Sakura with the two boys. And she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"How do you play it?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

'Maybe this is the sport Eriol was talking about.'

But before he could say a word, he was interrupted.

Kero swung the door open and entered the common room, only to find Sakura standing there with two boys he had never seen before.

Sakura turned to see who had entered, and her face lit up at the sight of Kero.

"Kero!"

"Sakura!"

Kero flew right into her open arms and she gave him a big hug.

"Kero! Where were you?!" Sakura asked. She was really worried about him.

Ron and Harry stared at the little guardian in her arms, wondering what the hell that thing was.

"Um, Sakura. What's that?" Ron asked, while pointing to Kero.

"This is Keroberos. My guardian!"

Ron snorted at the word 'guardian', and Harry slightly smirked.

"That thing?" Harry said, while pointing at Kero like Ron did.

Kero frowned as he wiggled himself out of Sakura's grip and floated right in front of her, growling.

"Don't you think he's kinda small to be your... guardian?" Ron asked, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Kero was mad now.

Kero then transformed before their eyes. And before them stood a mighty golden lion with angelic wings and armor. Kero bared his teeth, showing all of his sharp, white, teeth. Teeth able to crush bone with.

Ron and Harry gulped and took a step backwards while Sakura scratched Kero behind the ears, causing him to rub his head against her thigh.

"T-That's your g-guardian?!" Ron asked, ready to wet his pants.

Sakura nodded and smiled before she kneeled down and hugged Keroberos around the neck.

"Yup! Okay Kero, no more showing off for tonight. We gotta go to sleep."

Kero transformed back to his smaller form, and floated into Sakura's hands, and she held him.

"Good night Harry, Ron."

"Night." they said, in unison as they watched her head to the girls Dormitory while asking Kero why he was so late. His simple reply was, "I was distracted."

****

Morning....

Syaoran was the first to awake from the boys dormitory. After all, he was an early riser. Like most guys, not caring about his appearance, he just hopped out of bed and headed down to the common room while trying to pull up a pair of baggy khaki jeans on with his cloak draped over his left arm, while trying not to tumble down the stairs.

After successfully (and without any bruises) made it to the common room, he looked around.

The fire in the fire place had burnt itself out, but the common room was still cozy, but, he realized he was the only one up. He glanced at his watch, which seemed to have died, for some odd reason. Sighing, he flopped onto a large red chair.

'And there went thirty five bucks.' he thought, directing his thoughts towards the dead watch on his wrist. A bit upset, he unhooked the watch and slipped it into his pocket, then just sat there.

'Sword practice seems like a good idea.' but thinking if anybody found out, it wouldn't be a very good scene. Watching them freeze up, shakily point a finger at his sword, and if it was a girl besides Sakura, they'd probably scream, or kept their distance from him during the rest of the school year, as if he was a bomb just waiting to be triggered.

'Some fun this is.' he thought, sarcastically.

Then, he heard some thumping coming down the stairs.

He slightly turned his head to see, and he was a bit surprised. Thinking it was Ron, Harry, or one of the other boys. But instead, it turned out to be a girl.

Hermione tiredly drug herself down the stairs, fully dressed, and looking almost perfect. She was going to head down to the library for some studying, only after losing sleep because she thought she was really behind, when in reality, she was about ten chapters ahead of the other students. 

On her way down, she noticed some brown hair popping over the head of the couch. 

She stopped, then shrugged and made her way all the way down the stairs.

"Good Morning." she said, in an English accent. 

Syaoran, forgetting to use english said, "Ohayo."

Hermione stopped from checking her bag, and looked up.

"What does 'Ohayo' mean?"

"Er... Good morning."

"Oh. Im going down to the library to do some studying. If you like, you can go down and eat breakfast. It's most likely out by now."

"Um, do you know what time it is? My watch seemed to have died."

"Oh, muggle items don't work in the castle, unless enchanted."

"Oh."

Hermione smiled as she was about to make her way out, she stopped.

"Perhaps later, I'll enchant it for you. But as for now, the time is about 6:21. The boys wont be up for quite a while. I think you should go back to bed."

"That's the thing, I can't."

"Can't? Are you excited?"

"No, that's not it. I just couldn't sleep, because all around me, I felt so many aura's." 'Especially Sakura's.'

"Auras? That's strange. I wonder why you can feel them and nobody else can. Because I certainly can't." 

Hermione yawned before she had bid farewell, and headed towards the library. But before she left, she said, "Be prepared for Snape tomorrow. I hate to admit it, but he scares me too." then, she slipped out of sight and out of the common room.

Then, Syaoran heard grumbling from behind. This morning was starting to become very active. But when he looked to see who it was, he frowned.

"What's the stuffed animal doing up so early?"

Kero froze. Stuffed animal? STUFFED ANIMAL?! 'CHINESE GAKI!!!'

"What are you doing up, you Chinese gaki?"

"Im just sitting here, thinking."  
"Sure you were. And as for why Im awake is none of your concern. Now why don't you go and play with your sword someplace where nobody will be bothered." Kero said, feeling like his morning was ruined.

But, before the fight could break out, Sakura jumped into the room, but unnoticed until...

"Ohayo Syaoran and Kero!"

The fight ended right there and then.

"Hoe?" Sakura said, in surprise as they just stared at her, then sighed.

"Hey, how about we go and get breakfast? Im starved!"

Kero's eyes lit up. 'Fooooooooood' ran through his mind. Syaoran just nodded.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep. I was too excited! How about you?"

"Er... same reason."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As Sakura jumped towards the door, Syaoran pulled her arm.

"Do you know the way?" he asked, unsure.

She nodded. "I remember perfectly! Now, let's go!"

****

An hour later....

"Im sure it's that stair case." Sakura said, unsure.

So, they both took the right staircase. But they were still lost.

"I-I don't know! Im so sorry for bringing you out here! But I didn't know the stairs moved!" she said, as her eyes welled with tears, but not spilling over yet.

Syaoran sighed. This was useless.

"It's okay, Sakura." Syaoran glared at Kero. Then said, "Why don't we have Kero fly to every door and see where it goes?"

Kero frowned. "Hey, what do I look like? A toy airplane?" 

Syaoran just nodded, causing Kero to turn red as he huffed and reluctantly started from the top, and worked his way down, grumbling under his breath about killing and BBQing the 'Chinese Gaki'.

****

Meanwhile....

Eriol sighed. Of course, he should of known that the two of them wouldn't wait to be escorted to breakfast, as he felt Sakura's distressed aura, and Syaoran's worried aura.

'And I will come to their rescue. And be the knight in shining armor.' he thought, a small smile creeping up onto his face as he headed off towards the mess of staircases.

Meiling sighed. She felt like Tomoyo's new mannequin, since Sakura wasn't around. So she was the replacement. How unlucky for her.

"Tomoyo, im hungry. Let's go down and eat."

"Just a few more minutes..."

"That's what you said an hour ago! If you don't hurry, im going to leave without you!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise me that we'll work on this later tonight."

"Um... fine. Later." Meiling reluctantly agreed. Being the dummy wasn't so bad, but it was tiring as well. After a while, your legs start to hurt, and so does your feet and back, and sometimes neck too.

Meiling tiredly pulled the new battle outfit Tomoyo was working on off, and slipped into something more decent, and then pulled her cloak on, tucked her wand into her back pocket, and grabbed her hat, not feeling like putting it on.

"I bet Syaoran's already down at breakfast, while im stuck here with Mrs. Fashion Designer." she grumbled.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked, innocently. She honestly hadn't heard, but she did hear the words 'Fashion designer'.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go. Im starved. Plus, I can't wait to get to my first classes. I want to learn some real magic here."

Tomoyo just smiled kindly and nodded.

"It's exciting to be able to do magic like Sakura. Hmm... I wonder if flying brooms do exist. I hope, so that way I can film Sakura flying with the fly card! Ohohohoho!"

Meiling just sweatdropped. 'That girl has some major issues.'

****

At the Staircases....

"Why didn't you come sooner if you knew we were lost?!"

"Because, I too had to get dressed. I can't just apparate without being dressed." Eriol argued.

Eriol was trying to take this calmly, but Syaoran was starting to get on his nerves. Not to mention he was making it difficult and wasting time.

"Dear descendent, if this keeps up, we'll miss breakfast AND our classes! Now, if you'll shut up for once and follow me, i'll get you to the Great Hall. Now let's go."

Syaoran glared into Eriol's head as he walked behind with Sakura behind him and Kero in her arms.

"I think Syaoran takes things too seriously." Sakura murmured to Kero.

"That gaki is just hot tempered."

"Don't say such mean things Kero. Syaoran's really nice, and he doesn't have a hot temper. But I do agree that he does have a quick temper. And usually want to resort to violence. But im glad that that habit is dying."

Kero sighed. No matter what he said, Sakura would disagree, but say the same thing but in a different form. It was ridiculous.

After wandering around for several minutes, they reached the Great Hall, where there were already a bunch of students seated at the long tables, enjoying breakfast with light chatter filling the room.

"Looks like breakfast has just started. Well, i'll see you two later. Oh, and one more thing. When you return to the Gryffindor Common Room, please take an escort."

Syaoran frowned at his last words. He was glad that they were out of that monstrosity of a maze, and was grateful that Hiiragizawa had come along. But of course he wouldn't admit it.

"C'mon Syaoran..... Hey, there's Tomoyo and Meiling. Um, i'll be back, okay?"

Syaoran nodded before he headed to the Gryffindor Table. He didn't feel like talking, but unfortunately for him, Fred and George (the Weasley twins) had sat on either side of him and started to chatter and bombard him with questions. And it got worst when Wood came along.

****

1st Period, History of Magic....

Sakura laid her head on her desk. Ron and Harry was right. This class WAS boring. 

The Gryffindors had History of Magic with the Ravenclaw's.

She lazily shifted her gaze around the room. She spotted Harry and Ron, asleep with their heads laying on their arms. Then she spotted Hermione, taking notes, then Syaoran, who kept nodding off, but tried to stay awake. Then there was Eriol, who just sat in front, playing with his wand. Transfiguring some muggle change into small little trinkets like paper clips, grapes, a key, and once a spider. Very unlike Eriol.

The fact that Professor Binns was a ghost didn't seem to bother her for some weird reason. When she had walked in, she just thought it was a live man talking, but until she sat at her desk and noticed that he was transparent, only then did she know. It was weird having a ghost for a teacher. Too bad onii-chan wasn't there to see this. 

Professor Binns droned on, "and it was only during the Medieval era that witches and wizards were persecuted..." and so on and so forth. 

'Im going to fail the test for sure. Im positive.' she thought, tiredly.

Hermione jotted down all she could and as fast as she could. She had already filled up one parchment, and was now currently working on the next. 'My had is starting to hurt. Wish I had a pen like that Skeeter woman had. Then I could snooze like Harry and Ron do all the time in here.'

While writing, Hermione took a sideways glance towards Sakura and Syaoran. She noticed Syaoran was trying to trying to get it all down without falling asleep. 'He wont last much longer.' she thought. 

Then she looked at Sakura. Sakura had one eye cracked open, barely, and the other closed. Her open eye lazily looked around the class, over and over and over again, blinking ever few seconds.

Hermione smiled inwardly. 'Just like Harry and Ron.' Then she noticed Eriol a few rows in front, and off to her left. She couldn't make out what he was doing, but he had his wand out and was repeatedly tapping it on his desk. Didn't he realize that he could burn a hole in the desk, playing around with his wand like that?

She inwardly sighed. 

****

Break....

Sakura snapped her head up when the class was dismissed. She quickly gathered her books and things and bolted out of class, leaving Syaoran, Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind.

She had to get out of there. That was the most boring class, and now, she wanted to do some excersizing. Or at least walk around for a bit. But before she could wander off, Hermione jogged up to her.

"Where are you going? Divination is that way." Hermione said, pointing the other way.

"I was thinking of going out for some fresh air and a short walk."

"I don't think you can do that."

"Why?"

"Well, we only have seven minutes to get to class, otherwise we'll be tardy."

Sakura's face faltered. What rotten luck she had. She couldn't even go out for some fresh air without being late. And not only that, she had been cooped up in the last class for three hours! When was the torture going to end?!

"Oh... okay, I might as well forget that walk I had planned and I'll just follow you. If you don't mind."

Hermione smiled. "Of course I don't mind. You can sit next to me in Divination if you want, and i'll help you."

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Arigato!"

"Arigato?"

"Um, I mean, Thank you!"

Both girls lightly giggled as they turned around and headed for Professor Trelawney's class.

Syaoran walked over to Harry and shook him, waking him from his deep slumber.

"Hey, wake up. We gotta get to Divination next, and Sakura's already gone."

Harry sat up and yawned.

"Class over already?"

Syaoran nodded. 

"Okay, let me wake Ron up."

Harry leaned over and nudged Ron several times.

"Hey, wake up Ron, or we'll be late."

"Hmm? What?"

"C'mon! Hurry, we only have five minutes to get to Divination next!"

Ron bolted up, wide awake, and gathered his books quickly, before he stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Where did Hermione go?"

"Oh, she dashed off after Sakura when she noticed Sakura going to opposite direction of professor Trelawney's class." Syaoran answered.

"Oh." both Harry and Ron said, in unison before they got up and headed for the door.

****

2nd Period, Divination....

Harry, Ron, and Syaoran sat at a back table, VERY far in the back, while Sakura and Hermione sat in front of them.

"Now why do we have to learn this?" Syaoran asked.

Both Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. But I think it's a waste of time."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "And it smells funny in here."

Syaoran had to smile. They weren't so bad, and he did agree with most of what they said. Which was very rare. Heck, they acted as if they knew each other for at least a year! 

Sakura sat with Hermione in front of the boys, both discussing Divination.

"Divination is one of the harder classes, but in the end, it gives you valuable knowledge."

"What is Divination, exactly?"

"You don't know? Well, it's basically fortune telling."  
"Fortune telling?"

"Yeah, you know, reading tea leaves, reading the stars and the position of the planets? That sort of stuff."

"I guess I understand." Sakura said, blankly. But how can planets, stars, and leaves tell the future, or even the possibility to tell the future? It sounded kind of crazy to her. Tarot cards sounded more believable, since the Clow cards do look like tarot cards.

After an extra minute of talking, Professor Trelawney entered. The class fell silent.

She stood at the front of the class, and looked around to see who was in there. When she landed on Sakura and Syaoran, she quirked an eyebrow. But when she looked at Harry, she gave him a sympathetic look, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Welcome. I see two new faces today. I had been expecting you. The tea leaves told me."

Ron snorted, earning him a glare from Hermione.

"Kinomoto Sakoora and Li Shaoran. Am I correct?" Professor Trelawney said, expecting a nod, but got the opposite.

"Um, that's Sakura Professor."

"And it's Syaoran. Not Shaoran."

Harry and Ron grinned. Harry leaned over to Syaoran and said, "She only knew that you and Sakura were going to be in here because of the feast."

And Ron added, "She couldn't read tea leaves if her life depended on it."

Professor Trelawney shot them glares. "Quiet!"

Harry and Ron and a few others around them were trying to hold their laughs in, only causing them to snort every few seconds.

Professor Trelawney walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all did your summer homework. I'll be taking those up in a few minutes, so have them out. The only ones exempted from this are the two new students."

Shuffling filled the room, as students dug through their bags and started to pull out several things of parchment, then setting them down onto their desks.

"So, what was your homework?" Syaoran asked, as he peered over at Harry's paper.

"We had to predict what would happen to us during this year of school by the stars, planets, tarot cards, or tea leaves." Lowering his voice even lower, Harry said, "But the truth is, Ron and I just make things up and put them on paper."

"Yeah, and if we put things about us getting hurt in some way, she'll buy it." Ron added, as he joined in the conversation.

"And you've never been caught?" Syaoran asked, slightly shocked.

Both nodded.

"What did you put down?" Syaoran asked.

Harry was the first to go. "I put down at the beginning of the year, I would spill some burning hot soup down the front of me, within the first week of school, then when I go to wash it off, I run across a Slytherin, only to get punched in the face."

"And this is what I put." Ron said. "I put down, that when I notice Harry spill it down his front, I try following him, but get cornered by two people I don't know, and in the end, I get a black eye."

"But if it was summer homework, how did you know that he spilt soup down his front?" Syaoran asked Ron.

"Simple. We didn't work on it during summer. We did it last night together!"

Syaoran was astonished. These guys really surprising!

"But we put a whole lot more of nonsense down also. But it would take too long read it all." Harry added.

Syaoran nodded in understanding.

"So, what did you predict Hermione?"

"Well, I predicted that several new students would be joining the school. That's you and your friends. I also predicted that two people with great power will be here as well. I tried to get it to tell me if they were on our side or the Dark side. But it wouldn't answer my question. Then I also predicted that white magic will be terrorizing the school, but it also helps. I didn't understand most of my predictions, so I don't think you'll want to hear them."

Sakura nodded in understanding. 

"What do you think Ron and Harry put?" Sakura asked.

"They always just make stuff up, then they--"

Hermione had been cut off when the trap door had swung open and there stood Meiling and Tomoyo, breathing heavily.

Professor Trelawney quirked an eyebrow at them.

"I know the reason as to why you are late. And since you both are new, you are excused."

Both Meiling and Tomoyo, ready to spill their story as to why they were both late exchanged confused glances before spotting Sakura and Syaoran, and making their way towards them.

Sakura waved at both of them and they walked over to her and Hermione and took seats on either side of them. Meiling next to Sakura and Tomoyo next to Hermione.

"What happened? You both look out of breath." Hermione stated.

"We got lost. Then we ran across the shifted stairs." Tomoyo said.

"Then that's when we met a man named Filch and a cat named Mrs. Norris. Filch didn't look happy, and he almost placed us into detention!" Meiling added.

Tomoyo went further. "He took us to his office and was about to write us up. But thank goodness Dumbledore had interrupted! He's the one that got us out of trouble. We really owe him."

Hermione grinned. "Dumbledore's a good man, and very understandable. Anyways, my name's Hermione. Behind me in the red hair is Ron and the one in black hair is Harry. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Meiling and Tomoyo shook hands with Hermione.

"Im Tomoyo Daidouji."

"And im Meiling Li. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Hermione stated.

"Okay class, I hope you have your summer homework out, because im taking it up now."

With a tap of her wand and a few mumbled words, all of the papers flew off the students desks and neatly stacked one on top of the other on her desk. A summoning charm.

"Okay, let's get on with the lesson. Today, we're going to do a little review with tea leaves. Just to see what you remember from last year."

With another tap, tea pots filled with tea, and tea cups flew throughout the room. One landing in front of each student.

Hermione heard Ron groan from behind.

****

Dinner....

"Today went smoother than I thought!" Sakura cheered.

"Hey, I have an Idea." Harry stated.

They all turned to look at him, but before he could say what he wanted, Malfoy and his 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them.

"Oh, look what we have here! Potter, Weasley, Granger, and the newbees. Seems that you've finally found your place in life Potter. Hanging with the inexperienced. What are you trying to do? Get them to join your fan club?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Shove it, Malfoy."

Ignoring Ron's comment, Malfoy turned to Syaoran.

"So, Li. I heard that you and your friends haven't been to a wizarding school before. That's a pity. You'll never be able to catch up hanging around those three." he motioned over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I can handle myself." Syaoran said, shooting glares at them.

"Sure you can." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from them. Especially Mudbloods like Granger there."

This earned him glares from everybody except Sakura, who was confused and lost.

Ron was gripping his fork so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Malfoy looked around at the Gryffindor table. First to Syaoran, then stopping on Sakura for a few seconds.

He grinned. "Where's the rest of the newbees? Eh, Potter? I thought you would of gotten them to join your fanclub too. Oh, wait. Is Potter losing his touch?" Once again, Crabbe and Goyle choked with laughter.

Syaoran, finally having enough of this, stood up and had his fist gripping Malfoy's shirt and lifting him off of the ground said, "I've had enough of your crap. Get outta here before you really get hurt."

Malfoy's face had gone white and he reached for his wand, only to find it gone. He had left it back in his dorm. That's when Crabbe and Goyle moved forward while cracking their knuckles.

Syaoran released Malfoy, but before the two gorilla's could come any further, Syaoran had his sword in his hand, pointing about six inches away from Malfoy's face.

The Great Hall grew silent, as everyone was watching, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Call your goons off, or there's going to be blood." In reality, Syaoran wasn't really going to kill them, but if they didn't listen, he would call some wind on their asses. Or maybe fire.

Without any word from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle backed off.

From the other table, Eriol was smirking. Oh, he knew all about those three. And he knew Syaoran wouldn't really kill. It was just a threat. And just for the heck of it, Eriol silently with magic had shut the door to the Great Hall (Very quietly) and had locked it, so that none of the teachers could walk in. But it was only temporary. 'Magic is wonderful.' he thought in bliss.

Sakura got up from the table and pulled him back.

"Don't hurt them. Even though they're acting mean, doesn't give you any reason to hurt them. It's only words Syaoran."

Sakura had a good, kind, and gentle heart, and she didn't like pointless violence.

Reluctantly, Syaoran brought his arm down, but continued to glare at them.

"Back off, or next time I wont."

Malfoy, still slightly pale, retorted, "What? A-Are you afraid?"

Syaoran threw a disgusted look at him before putting his sword back into it's pendant form around his neck and sitting down.

"So you are afraid."

"Yes I am. Afraid I'd make such a mess with my sword by scattering your guts all over the floor."

Malfoy gulped before deciding to retreat. Crabbe and Goyle retreating as well. But before he left, he murmured, "Wait till my father hears about this."

When it was finally over, Eriol unsealed the doors, and opened them, and the room erupted with talk.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in shock at Syaoran.

"Wow! That was amazing! I've never seen ANYBODY threaten Malfoy with a sword before! Unbelievable!" Ron said, in total amazement.

"I have to agree with Ron! Anyways, that rich twit needed it." said George, next to Ron.

"I say he needs more that just a threat. I say a good ol' hex should do the trick!" Fred added.

"Wow Syaoran! I didn't know you had it in you! I wish I could of done that." Wood, who was sitting next to Fred, said excitedly.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Everybody except Sakura and Syaoran turned to her.

"What's wrong with you? You should be happy!" Fred said.

"You don't get it, do you!? Syaoran could be expelled from his incident!"

Syaoran stiffed, but continued to eat as if he hadn't of heard Hermione's last comment.

"Oh, don't worry about it! We'll take care of that!" George said, as he winked at Fred, who got the point.

Both George and Fred got up from their seats and wandered off somewhere.

"I agree with Hermione." Sakura said.

"Syaoran, don't do that again. Please? If you get expelled, I don't know what i'd do!"

Syaoran gave her a weak grin. At least glad that she worried about him.

"Anyways, you should be thankful Hermione! Didn't you hear Malfoy call you a Mudblood?!" Harry said.

"Yeah! I would of been cheering Syaoran on if I were you."

"Well, sorry for having a different point of view of the situation than you! Now, if you'll excuse me, i'll be in the library!" and she hustled off.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "But im proud of what you did, Syaoran."

"Y-You are?" he asked, surprised. She nodded, and his smile grew wider.

Both Ron and Harry watched the scene before disrupting them.

"Anyways, like I was saying before Malfoy showed up, I was thinking we should go and visit Hagrid!"

****

Continued....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was this, EXTREMELY long chapter? It took me DAYS just to write it! And now, I feel like im gonna fall over any second. YOU BETTER REVIEW SINCE I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON THIS!!! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD TOO! There's almost over 10,000 words for me. It's more like 9,900 something. And this is the longest chapter i've ever written! This chapter is about 27 pages or so. Boy, am I pooped! Also, the reason why Wood is still here, well, i'll tell ya later. For now, keep reading! Also, do you spell Mudblood like this: Muddblood or Mudblood? Oh yeah, sorry for any misspelled words. It's hard to catch sometimes. Even when you re-read the whole thing several times. Well, please R+R! I'll post the next chapter soon! Ja!

Aisha-chan


	3. This is the 2nd notice. Please read.

Notice #2:

Okay, I accept your appology LilNin. But really, that pushed me over the edge. I usually don't blow my top over reviews, but i've been stressed lately. VERY. Internet going haywire on me, and my sisters friends continually call her every 5 to 10 minutes is driving me nuts. Then one of her friends comes over and wants to borrow my bike, my mom and dad going balistic about these crazy calls, my mom bugging my dad to do some garden work for her (even though it's her garden.) and then I find out my literature grade is a D when it's usually a B or an A, causing me to go crazy. Then I talked to my teacher, and he started to pile all of this work on me saying, "You didn't do this." Hell, I was absent. I had the Flu, and when I came back, I asked for it, and he never gave it to me. That almost sent me in a fury right there and then, but thanks to my friend (who was standing next to me at the time), she had calmed me down. 

And I apologize for my... er... rude behavior. And language. And... everything else... that I forgot to mention... heh, yeah. I guess I should work on description as well, like my other stories. (They have more descriptions.) Also, anybody reading this, my other story, "Tsuki Hana" is going to be taken off. Now, if any of you liked it, sorry. But I have decided to discontinue it. Now, if want the story for yourself, email me. But you must meet the requirements before I actually give it to you.

•Have to have written stories or a story before

•Have to follow my guidelines on how the story goes (don't worry. You get to make up most of the story. I just want a few things in there.)

•And have to have patience to at least write 3 pages worth to a chapter.

Think you can fulfill the requirements? Email me at : black_magick@kuririnmail.com

And if I don't have any emails for it, I'll trash it.

This offer ends 5-1-02. 

Well, before I go, I want to recommend another thing. Not only is 'Sorority Boys' a great movie, but if your a punk and like heavy metal/rap, buy System of a Down. Great CD. Especially tracks:

1. Prison Song

6. Chop Suey

10. Science

12. Toxicity

13. Psyco

Okay, enough recommendations. Oh, and one more. The movie 'Tremors 3'. Great sequel to 'Tremors 2' and 'Tremors 1'. This time they got ass blasters instead of shriekers or graboids. Heh heh. Saw earlier today. Well, sorry for any... well, just sorry. Well, remember, the next chapter is coming! Thank you and have a nice day.

Aisha-chan


End file.
